


day 1 of back to middle-earth month -- comment

by Oshun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Meta, fic rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: Card 38. - Comment on a fanwork -- Day 1 prompt G48: "a fic you reread."Card 163. The Russingon Card -- Day 1 prompt G48: "blood"





	day 1 of back to middle-earth month -- comment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnFelagund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnFelagund/gifts).



**Comment on[*Hatred](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=78&chapter=11) by [Dawn Felagund](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewuser.php?uid=1) **

I have been raving about this particular creation of yours for over a decade!

Whenever I come back to re-read it I am always shocked at how short it is-- _The Little Engine that Could_!--the small story that packs a hefty punch. 

You warn all over the place (gah! fandom! one had to choose between warnings and spoilers at the point in fandom history when this was first posted!). It arguably would be more powerful without the warning, but I also do understand individual emotional fragility better today than I did ten years or more ago. 

You tell us that it is a story of " _Of hatred and passion between two cousins_ ," and " _not for the faint of heart_."

Most of us have experienced a lot of pent-up stress or anger after a breakup--the more significant the relationship the harder the breakup is to handle. In some ways, the more one has loved a partner, and the more intense the relationship, the harder and less elegant and/or mature one is likely to behave during its ending. I think I responded so strongly to this ficlet because I had initially fallen so head over heels with Fingon/Maedhros when I first encountered them in  _The Silmarillion._ ( ** _And_**  have had my share of bad endings of epic life partnerships! Not once, but twice!)

Be still my beating heart…

"in the bliss of Valinor, before Melkor was unchained, or lies came between them, Fingon had been close in friendship with Maedhros; and though he knew not yet that Maedhros had not forgotten him at the burning of the ships, the thought of their ancient friendship stung his heart."

**SPOILERS BELOW:**

.

.

.

.

So how does charming, beautiful, kind and brave Fingon respond to dealing with his resentment of encountering his ex- at a party? He punches him in the face! I love this still as much as the first time I read it! I cannot believe he did that! The scene is so perfect!  _Ai_ , Fingon! Not your finest hour and that is what makes the story so perfect!

This fits two of today's B2MeM earth challenges perfectly! 


End file.
